


What Was That?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, Trip, and a question unanswered</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was That?

The party might not have been the best way to celebrate being suspended from school, Jonathan considered inwardly.

"Hey, you _are_ kind of cute," Trip said, grinning up at his best friend.

"And you are very drunk or high or infected with alien spores or something," Jonathan told him in turn, struggling to help him into the room they had rented earlier in the day for this party's aftermath.

"Nah." Trip raised his hand in front of his eyes. "Can still count my fingers."

"You sure about that, Trip?"

Jonathan got him in and onto the bed closest to the door, unbalanced enough with his own alcohol intake. He hadn't expected an attack of the octopus hand syndrome, as Trip grabbed the back of his neck, and hauled him down before he could straighten.

The kiss was sloppy, tasted like beer, and left Jonathan Archer thoroughly convinced that this was not happening. When Trip fell back on the pillow with a happy sigh, eyes closed, and this … damn-near cute smile, the other man had to shake his head. "What was that?" he asked in bemusement.

Unfortunately, or not, his best friend and enigma of the moment was passed firmly out.


End file.
